creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creatures Community Spirit Festival
Competitions Competition categories include: *Fan Art *Short Stories *Agent Making Specific discussion of the 2005 Competitons is at CCSF 2005 Talk. Translation I could translate the site of the CCSF to polish and french ... --zareb, 2005 In terms of languages, we need German and French translations mainly, but what other languages are also common to our community? Festival Duration I suggest just two weeks. A month seems a bit too long. And make those two weeks the first two weeks of August; Get Online Day would be right smack bang in the middle of it! How's that for convenience? --Nornagon 11:00, 22 Feb 2005 (GMT) :I'll make poll on Creatures Caves about the length and see what everyone else thinks ^^ Liam :I agree 06:11, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::You can find the poll I posted on Creatures Caves Here Liam :I agree: two weeks is perfect. Not too long but not too short for a festival - Don 15:37, 2 Jun 2005 (UTC) Event Schedule It should be worth noting that in the last CCSF, many people did not release their CCSF projects until the very last day, which was quite sad. :( Also, as there was no official site for the CCSF, it was nigh on impossible to distribute COBs, norns etc. Maybe a CC Feral Run would be good? - Malkin :I think we do need to coordinate the event a little more this year. With most festivals you have a timetable of events. You know, motorbike display 3.30pm on the common. Well, what if people agreed a date, rough time and place to release their work or start an event so we can write up a schedule in advanced, to be published on the 31st. Then we could get a fairly even distribution of events per day Don 10:35, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::I was planning on doing this already, with specific things released on specific days so it is spread out evenly :) Liam Theme Each festival has a theme. The 2005 sub-theme was 'Nature' and for 2006 it will be the Creatures ten year anniversary. Future discussion might appear on that year's talk page. Coordinators Is there anyone willing to help coordinate specific things, such as a Feral Run, Wolfling Run, Fiction contest, Ongoing Story, etc? If so, please post below. I'll even make you a speshal award for you if you do ;-) -Liam, 2005 :As you know, I'd be willing to help with the website scripts and general scheming and planning :o) - Don 19:24, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Great, that would be fantastic - seeing as the more I think about it the better the tent idea becomes :D Hopefully we can catch up on MSN or something soon.. :-) Liam ::Just thinking in general, it would also be good to keep the Festival independent of any one website*, group or ring to ensure it is a "Community" event. *excluding the central CCSF site. - Don 18:26, 28 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Yeah - I agree. It is a *community* festival, after all :D Liam :::But then it becomes a problem that there isn't anywhere central for people to go. This was a problem with distro of CCSF stuff last year. - Malkin 05:46, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::Don't worry, there will be a website - all *I'm* saying is that we won't favor any website. The releases and events and stuff will be run from the CCSF website, but all websites can participate. If anyone has any other things to add.. feel free! Liam ::::Exactly, although it would be fun for all participating websites to host at least one game or event; Keep people moving from site to site - Don 08:26, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::I'm currently plotting a few web-games for visitors to win prizes at, perhaps using a daily budget of Creatures Currency. We could even have a "name the norn" type competition and such if we get enough downloads. Anyone else have any ideas for games? - Don 11:32, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) Erin and Liam ran the festival in 2004. Liam and I then ran in it 2005. Since I will naturally have time to write the 2006 website with all the features we had all been discussing by next year, Liam, would you still want to remain a coordinator in the next festival? - Don 22:05, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I'll host a Wolfling/Feral run, but I WILL have to change all the sprite you can't get on DS to ones I'll have installed. If NornBuilders out by then, though, Ettins won't be a problem... I have plans... --Nekromans 14:15, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Events and Activities GEO I will look into re-opening the Global Evolution Observation run for this occasion. I will have to rework some of the rules, and such but I'll get back with you a.s.a.p. to let you know if I can get it set up in time. :D TreeSprite :That would be brilliant! Can't wait to hear from you :) Liam Games How about a game where there is a mystery picture - a tiny part of the world that is blown up big, and people have to guess where it is? - Malkin 12:58, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Ah cool, that sounds like fun... and we could even do that with objects within the game, such as the C1 fridge :) - Don 13:19, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) Some games could have actual addons as prizes, but would it be worth having other games and competitions where players could get their names on a passed/high scores list instead? - Don 13:22, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Yeah, I think so. That and a little graphic to say "I participated in the CCSF 2005". Could we use the A2K Challenger games for some inspiration? I remember that being a lot of fun. - Malkin 23:16, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Great idea - Don 22:05, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC)